Fire's Rebellion
by CartoonCrushGirl
Summary: The Gaang finds a firebender girl at the Western Air Temple. A Fire Nation spy? A soldier sent by Ozai? One of Azula's friends? Or... something else?


**An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic. Yeah, soooo... I don't own any of the characters I mention or the show. Only my OC. And... I really want some reviews on this. C'mon, please? I'ts the holidays! Just think of it as a Christmas present from you to me! (heh heh). ANYway, hope you like this. Enjoy!**

TOPH P.O.V.

I felt around the temple again, not nervous like Sokka was that some Fire Nation would attack, but I knew he would have a fit if I didn't check again. My feet were almost completely healed after Zuko had accidentally burned them, but I was pretty sure that Aang, Katara, and Sokka didn't hate him anymore. And the rest of them didn't really care that much. I walked around slowly, checking the vibrations in the temple.

I could 'see' Teo, Haru, and the Duke exploring in the temple. Check. Zuko was in his room. Check. Katara was out by the fountain, waterbending. Check. Aang and Sokka were behind me watching. Check. "All right, Sokka. We're fi... wait." I said, suddenly suspicious. I slid my foot on the ground, sending vibrations through most of the temple. There.

"There's someone hidden on the other side of the temple." I said, walking that way. Aang tensed, and Sokka pulled out his boomerang. They got ready to run, but I held up my hand. "We don't know who or what it is. It might be Fire Nation, but it might not be." I said, still walking. I stopped in front of where it was and gestured towards the hole in the temple. I felt little scorch marks near the hole. "Fire Nation." Sokka ground out. I raised my arms, ready to earthbend whoever or whatever it was out of the hole. "One," I said. Sokka readied his boomerang. "Two," Aang got ready to airbend. "Three." I shot my arms, and the earth around the intruder shot up, forcing him or her out of the ground and into the air. I waited a moment, and the thump of something or someone solid landed in front of me.

Aang P.O.V.

"One, two, three." Toph said, and I saw her earthbend the rock in front of her. The hole slammed closed, and I saw a flash of dark red fly up into the air. Sokka aimed his boomerang, but didn't throw it. I saw the bundle of Fire Nation fabric fly up, hover for a millisecond, and plummet. I didn't even try to soften the landing with airbending. I just let the Fire Nation spy of soldier, as he or she had to be, land on the rock in a heap. I waited a second, and Toph spoke. "It's a girl, and she's unconscious. It's okay to touch her." Sokka walked slowly towards her, and with his boomerang aimed and tense, he threw the top layer aside so we could look at her.

I gasped, shocked. "It's just a kid." I said, feeling guilty. "A _Fire Nation_ kid, Aang." Sokka said. I looked at her, and felt worse. The girl had obviously had an accident with fire. Her left cheek was similar to Zuko's eye scar, but only touched her cheek. The burn traveled down her neck and into her shirt. Her red Fire Nation cloak was torn and slightly scorched, and the gray-black clothes trimmed in red were torn and dirty. I knelt, and tossed aside the rest of her cloak. She was very thin, and covered in a mixture of dirt and blood. "I don't care if it's a Fire Nation kid. She's still a kid, and she is very hurt. We're helping her." I said determinedly. Sokka opened his mouth, but a glare form me silenced him. I was not very good at lifting, and Sokka wouldn't carry a 'dangerous Fire Nation', so I had to make a deal with him.

I took a piece of fabric and tied her feet together, then grabbed another piece and tied her hands in front of her. I stood, and looked at Sokka. He shook his head, saying "Not enough.", and walked to crouch behind her. He took one more piece of fabric, and tied it over her eyes as a blindfold. I rolled my eyes, but said, "Now?". Sokka nodded, and picked up the girl. We ran towards where Katara was practicing bending, and she was so surprised that it took several minutes to explain everything.

"So, wait, you want me to heal her? Some random Fire Nation girl we don't even know?" Katara said incredulously. "Who knows," Toph put in, "She might even be some help with Aang's firebending. She might know some stuff that Zuko doesn't." Sokka rolled his eyes. "Toph, she is, like, only fifteen or so. She can't be as advanced as Zuko is." I got annoyed pretty fast, but kept my annoyance at bay. "Katara, just heal her." I said, untying her hands and feet and removing the blindfold. Katara hesitated, nodded, and bended some water out of the fountain. The water gained a familiar glow, and the cuts, bruises, and burns covering the girl began to look a bit better.

The girl had just started to look a bit better when her eyes began to slowly drift open. She glanced at Katara once, groggy, and her amber eyes snapped open. She sprung up from the ground, quickly flipped onto her hands, and her feet waved in a circle, creating a ring of fire. /A.N. For an image of this, it's the move Korra did when she woke up on that beach with her memory gone./. Katara sprang back, and the firebender sprang back up, her hands ready in front of her. She shook uncontrollably, and her eyes were filled with fear. She stood for a few seconds, then wobbled on her feet. She tried to regain balance, but fell to her knees.

She bowed her head, her long, dark, tangled hair falling around her head. Katara approached her slowly, and slowly, carefully, reached out a hand. "It's okay." Katara began. At that point, the girl's head snapped up, and she shot a fireball at Katara, who quickly bent water in front of her in a type of shield. The girl made a red fireball in her hand, and I saw her wild, fearful face focus a bit... and the fire changed from red to orange-yellow. Then to blue. Katara made two water whips, Toph bent several boulders into the air, and Sokka pulled out his boomerang. The girl stared at Katara and Toph with a rush of emotion, and spoke in a shaking voice, her body quivering. "Y-you're a w-waterbender?" She turned slightly and looked at Toph with a weird intensity. "And you, you're a e-earthb-bender?" Her voice was quiet, but it was there.

Katara glanced at me, and I nodded. She looked back at the girl, and said cautiously, "Yeah, I'm a waterbender. And she's an earthbender." The fire went out immediately and the girl visibly relaxed, more or less collaping, barely being held up by sheer will. "Good. Oh, thank goodness," /A.N.: I don't cuss. Ever./ We all rushed forwards towards the limp girl. "A waterbender _and _an earthbender. I'm safe." She whispered.

Sokka looked confused. He wasn't alone. "Why do you consider yourself safe among water and earthbenders? Aren't you Fire Nation?" Sokka said suspiciously. "The girl raised her head slightly and smiled a little, clearly exhausted. "There's a difference between being a firebender and being Fire Nation." She said, quiet but firm. "And that difference is why they are hunting me." I recoiled, but Toph dove in. "Who's hunting you?" Toph said. The girl responded in a barely audible whisper. "Fire... fire..." The girl's liquid amber eyes drooped closed, and she fell sideways. I lunged and stopped her head from hitting the ground. I knelt so her hair rested in my lap, and I looked at her face, the sharp cheekbones jutting out, the huge dark circles. I thought only one thing as her dark hair brushed my skin. Who _was _this girl?!


End file.
